


The Same Old Lily

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Maki is NozoEli's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Maki found a letter in her parents' bedroom.





	The Same Old Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea from my classmates' presentation at school yesterday. I was touched so I decided to write a fic. Enjoy ~
> 
> May have spelling and/or grammar errors, I only typed this in my phone so yeah. Please do tell me if you notice anything. Thanks!

Maki was contented with her life. She was a successful doctor and a part-time musician too. Though she barely had any time for herself, she was happy.

One night, when she was walking home, she received a call.

**Hello, Maki-chan?** It was Yukiho, wife of her mother’s sister.

“Yukiho-san? What can I help you with at this time? It’s already past 11 pm”

**Just wanted to check if you’re fine. I knew you would go home this late. So, how are you doing?**

“I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry about me.” Her voice had a hint of tiredness in it. 

**Your voice tells me otherwise though.**

While still holding her phone, she opened the door of her house with her free hand. She removed her shoes and proceeded to the living room. She slumped on her couch and put down her bag.

“I’m just tired from work Yukiho-san”

**If you say so. Just be sure to take care of yourself alright?**

“Yes, yes. Is that all?”

**Actually… I have news for you.**

“What is it?

**It’s about your mom. Her condition’s not getting any better. We’re convincing her to stay at a hospital but she doesn’t really want to. She said she wants you to be the one to check her. She wants you to be the one to cure her… so I was hoping if you could make time to visit Eli-san? You’re the one she really needs right now.**

At this point, Maki started to tremble and tears fell down from her tired eyes.

Maki was contented with her life. She was a successful doctor and a part-time musician too. Though she barely had any time for herself, she was happy.

But how could she forget her mother? Eli, her mother, who was the reason why she wanted to be a doctor. Eli, her mother, who moved to Alisa and Yukiho’s house so she wouldn’t be a burden to her while she was studying. Eli, her mother, who she promised to cure when she becomes a doctor. Eli, her mother, who was dying.

**Maki-chan? Are you still there?**

“Damn it, how could I forget her… I hate myself.”

**Don’t hate yourself Maki-chan, Eli-san understands your busy schedule... I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you again.**

“Please tell her I’m sorry. I’ll be going there in a few days. I need to complete my research about her condition first. Tell her I love her too…”

**Alright. Then see you Maki-chan! We need to get rest now.**

“Okay, thank you Yukiho-san”

* * *

 Maki didn’t sleep a wink that night. She spent her time finishing her research about Eli’s rare condition. She was hurrying. She was running out of time.

She was breaking down. She hated herself for forgetting her mother. She became so absorbed in becoming a doctor that she forgot why she was doing it in the first place.

She went to her parents’ old room. Their things were still in there. It still smelt of Eli. She inhaled and relished the soothing smell as she walked to the bed. She sat there, clutching her mother’s pillow. She cried. She cried her heart out. She was missing her mother so much. She was missing her calming voice, her comforting smile.

She tilted her head to the side to breathe and something caught her eyes. On the bedside table was a baby blue envelope. She took and turned it around. Two words were beautifully handwritten,

**_My Love_ **

She recognized the neat handwriting, it was her mother’s.

She opened the envelope and found a purple card folded in half. She opened it and read the letter.

 

_My darling Non-tan,_

_It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’m missing you so much._

_Do you remember the time when we first met? Yes, it was that time after school, at the staircase. You called out to me out of nowhere and introduced yourself. Back then, I thought you were just like the others who fussed over me because of my hair and eyes. But as the days passed by, you proved me wrong. You were different. You became the best friend I ever had. You told me I never have to be alone anymore, and yes, you made sure I wasn’t alone. You were always there for me._

_Do you remember the time when I found out that you were living alone? Yes, it was some time before the end of our first year in high school. You insisted that you were fine, but I didn’t think so. Ever since then, I regularly came over to visit you._

_Do you remember the time when we first got together? Yes, it was the day that we were proclaimed as the student council president and vice president. After my speech, you dragged me into the student council room. You told me you have something to talk about and I was alarmed. I was worried. I thought you’ll have to move away again to live with your parents. Then you held my hand and said,_ What’s with that look, Elichi? I’m not going anywhere. _I was in awe. It was like you were reading my mind. Oh, but it has always been like that hasn’t it? You knew me like an open book. You understood me. You intertwined our fingers and whispered your love to me. I was so flustered and surprised that I wasn’t able to say anything back, and I embraced you instead. You accepted the embrace and we were like that for a while, until you pulled away._ That’s not a proper answer, Elichi. _You pouted. I fell in love with you more. I leaned on you and put my forehead on yours and said,_ I love you too _for the first time. But it really wasn’t the first, was it? I made sure to tell you I love you in my own little ways, in my actions. Ever since then, I would always give you a lily to represent my love._

_Do you remember the time when you gave me five more people to love? Yes, it was the day that we joined Muse. I was really happy. I enjoyed every minute with them. Of course, with you too. Being in Muse brought me to a lot of places I’ve never been in. Being with Muse made me experience all sorts of things that I won’t be able to if you didn’t push me to join. I love everyone in Muse, but I love you the most._

_Do you remember the time when we first moved in together? Yes, it was our first year in college. You often laughed at me every time we went to grocery because of all the chocolates I get. I just couldn’t help it, you know? Being with you under the same roof was a whole new experience again. I got to see your face the moment I open my eyes every morning, and every night before I close my eyes to sleep. It was a dream come true, you could say, to be living together with a goddess as beautiful as you. But it wasn’t enough._

_Do you remember the time when I asked you to marry me? Yes, it was that night when your parents came home to visit you. I asked you to marry me in front of them. I pushed through, despite of the embarrassment that I felt. I almost cried when you weren’t saying anything, until you broke down. I held you in my arms, and felt tears rushing out of your eyes as you mumbled yes. I held you tighter, never wanting to let you go._

_Do you remember the time when we were made as one? Yes, it was our wedding day. I was in tears, seeing my goddess walking down the aisle with the happiest expression she ever had. You were holding a bouquet of lilies almost as beautiful as you. It was then that I told myself that I won’t ever let you go. I will love you endlessly._

_Do you remember the time when our little family of two became three? Yes, it was the day when you gave birth to our Maki. We were the happiest couple. We made sure to take good care of her. We made sure that she’d always feel loved. We made sure that she would never have to be alone. We love her so much._

_Do you remember the time when you told me you were going home from work? Yes, it was the day before your birthday. I was with Maki at home, helping her with her homework. You called me to say you were going home... but you didn't._

_Next thing I knew, I was carrying Maki in my arms, holding a bouquet of lilies, and you were going down the ground._

_I was frustrated, why did you have to leave me that early? We promised to grow old together, didn’t we? How am I supposed to take care of our daughter alone? I was breaking down. Would I be able to live without you?_

_But I guess everything happens for a reason._

_I took care of Maki. It was hard. There were times that I felt like giving up. But I became strong for her, because I knew that you were always watching over us. I made sure she feels our love, just like we promised. She’s all grown up now. She just became a successful doctor. I am very much proud of her, and I’m sure you are too. I heard she’s even courting a girl named Nico too. I heard she always gives her flowers, and guess what kind of flower? Yes, it’s the same old lily._

_Do you remember the time when you told me I never have to be alone anymore? I guess it’s time to return the favor. I’ll see you soon, my love. I love you so much._

 

_Yours forever,_

_Eli_

 

Tears fell like waterfalls from Maki’s eyes. She loved her parents so much, even though she could barely remember Nozomi. Eli would always tell her stories though, and she loved every minute of it.

She got up and rushed out of her house, her parents’ house. She ran to Alisa and Yukiho’s, where her mother was. There were no trains or cabs anymore so she had no choice. She didn’t even care that she was only wearing a t-shirt and pants in the cold weather. She didn’t even care that she had no shoes on. All she could think about was her mother.

She arrived at their house.

But she was a _bit_ too late.

Eli passed away just minutes ago.

Maki came to her and embraced her. She held onto her as tightly as she could. She whispered ‘mom’ over and over again, like doing so would make her alive.

She buried her face into Eli’s shoulder. “I’m sorry mom, I’m so sorry…”

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see who it was. It was Alisa. She gave her a piece of dark pink paper.

“Onee-chan wrote this for you before she passed away. I think you shouldn’t be sorry, she’s happy now with Nozomi-san.”

She read the letter.

 

_My dearest Maki,_

_By the time you read this, I may have already passed away. And knowing you, you must’ve been feeling guilty. Don’t be sorry, my daughter. I understand your reasons for not being able to be with me in my last breaths. I want to say I am so proud of you and I love you so much._

_Don’t worry about me too, I’ll be with your mama in a short while. I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you before I pass away. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I miss her so much. Just remember that we’ll always love you, Maki, and we’ll always be watching over you._

 

_Eli_

_PS. Make sure to give lilies to your girl, it’ll keep her to you. It worked with your mom._

 


End file.
